This invention relates to the fitting of flexible protective covers, commonly known as boots, to universal joints, particularly where such joints are used in automotive service. In older style automotive designs using front engine/rear axle layout the universal joints used in the drive train are generally of the Cardan type, fitted with bearing bushings as a rule, and exposed to the elements. If any provision for protection of such a joint was provided, it might be in the form of grease fittings leading to the interior of the bushings to provide for pressure application of lubricating grease, but as a rule no outer protective cover was used. In more modern front engine/front split axle designs it is necessary to use constant velocity universal joints between the outer ends of each axle shaft and the associated wheel spindle, to accomodate the substantial misalignment of the pindles and axle shafts necessary for steering. This had led to an increasing need for maintenance and repair of these constant velocity joints. Due to the more complicated construction and operation of constant velocity joints, it is desirable to fit them with a flexible cover or boot so as to contain appropriate lubricant and to protect the races, the bearings, and the spline connection between the end of the axle and the inner race of the joint.
A number of automotive designs, particularly those of General Motors, use an endless band clamp which has a central or main part of generally U-shape in cross-section to contain the larger annular end of a flexible boot, and an integral lip which has a press fit to a cylindrical surface on the exterior of the universal joint, usually on the surface of the outer race. To install a new boot mechanics have customarily been required to assemble the parts of the joint, support them in some way, and force the band clamp onto the aforementioned cylindrical surface. No specific tool has been provided for this purpose, and in many cases mechanics have merely accomplished this task by striking the band clamp repeatedly around its diameter with a blunted cold chisel or similar tool.
This process can lead to damage to the band clamp or the boot, by cutting, pinching, or tearing, and of course any loss in the integrity of the seal normally provided by the boot will lead to damage and/or destruction of the expensive constant velocity joint. Therefore there exists a need for a tool which will facilitate this task and minimize the likelihood of damage to the boot or seal.
A number of devices are described in U.S. patents which are capable of applying (and in some cases removing) gears, bushings and other bearings, and similar parts to shafts or the like, in a press fit situation. However none of these provides for the simultaneous fitting of a protective cover or boot and the necessary protection thereof to maintain the integrity of the resultant sealed cover. Typical such prior patents are U.S. Pat. No. 2,485,022 issued Oct. 18, 1949; U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,218 issued Mar. 23, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,522 issued Sept. 1, 1964; U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,082 issued Oct. 17, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,893 issued Dec. 22, 1959; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,644 issued June 3, 1975.